Ice, Ice Baby
by Shush Love
Summary: Thank gods, it's finally the end of the day! I'm sore as hell because of the thousands of errands Genkai has ordered me to run for her. I'm going to make good use out of that pool-like bathtub I found for my ice bath tonight. Everything should go down smoothly from there.. (keyword: should)


As I sat on the edge of the huge tub – it's almost a pool, if you think about it – I waited until Yukina arrived to fix the water for me. It was full to the brim and the water rippled as I ran the tips of my finger on its bare surface, drawing lazy patterns while I thought.

I had spent the entire day working around the temple with Genkai. It has only been, what – three days? – since I started to make use of myself. I've been running errands for her on top of some training and it would be suffice to say that I was _sore_ _as hell_. The training wasn't anything special, I'm no big fighter but not a complete pacifist either, but I did it more to keep myself in shape. Plus, being on these temple grounds with a looming forest such as Genkai's that held wandering demons and spirits… It was also beneficial to put somewhat of a struggle in case I got in trouble.

I heard the paper door behind me slide open and I turned to see Yukina walking in. She had a bundle of white towels in her arms and she placed them on one of the counters.

"You're finally here! I've been dying to get in," I grinned at her and her eyes twinkled as she let out a soft giggle under her breath.

"Sorry if you had to wait long," she replied. "I had to make sure I got you the towels that have been washed."

I shook my head. "No worries. Thanks though," I looked at the tub then back at her. "So, you're sure you won't mind using your powers for my bath? I'd hate to drain you out just for that. I could just go out and buy a bunch of ice instead. Or make one of the guys get it."

"No, it's fine. I can do it," she gave me a reassuring smile. "But to be honest, I never had to do this before. Will you really be sitting here in a bath full of ice?" I let out a laugh.

"Yes, the ice will really help my muscles. Oh, especially my back," I reached my arm under to pat my lower back. "Genkai's errands are a lot more strenuous than I thought," I shook my head again as I remembered several of them from today. What she had asked me to do sounded ridiculous but I'm sure they were part of something important. Somehow. I didn't dwell too much about it; Genkai had her reasons, I'm sure. Thinking about it will probably give me more of a migraine instead of a real answer.

"Alright then," Yukina nodded. "I'll freeze it cold enough for it to last for a while and solidify somewhat but not so much that you won't be able to get in or get stuck." She let out a soft laugh. "Do _try_ not to get frozen."

I scoffed but I felt the corner of my mouth tug upwards. "I'll do my best." She stepped towards the tub and dipped the tips of her fingers of both hands and closed her eyes. There was a soft mint blue light that reflected throughout the water as Yukina spread her energy. There was coolness in her aura and I felt refreshed just sitting next to her. I breathed in deep and the air around us in the bathroom was crisp and light, but not sharp.

When I turned to look at the tub, it looked like it had completely frozen over. I leaned my palm against it and the thin layer of ice on top broke easily. Underneath, it really did feel slushy. Yukina pulled out her hands and dried them on her kimono.

"There, it should be good for a little bit more than an hour but I wouldn't take much longer than that," I thanked her. "Let me know when you're done so I can give you some remedies that should really help your sore muscles."

"And tea, please?" The tea that Yukina made was unlike any other I've had before. She has brewed so many different kinds, but they were always amazing (except for the bitter medicinal ones). It was no wonder Genkai always had a steaming cup with her around the temple.

She smiled wide as she turned to go by the door. "Yes, tea as well," I heard the door slide twice and I was by myself.

By the time I was undressed, I realized just how shocking the cold was going to be so I tentatively placed one foot in, then the other. The water reached my knees – no, I am not that short – and I decided to sit on the edge again. My back faced the wall that sided the door so if anyone were to barge in, I would have time to sink into the pool.. err, tub.. before they could see my front.

Slowly, I finally sank into the tub and the water reached right below my nose. The slushy feel of the water was liquid enough for me to move around but when I didn't, it just sat there and rested against my skin. Soon, I felt the knots between my shoulder blades and the pain around my back began to ease out. Same happened with the burning in my calves and the soles of my feet. I closed my eyes and just sat there for what seemed like a while. I slightly pulled my knees closer to myself and as I leaned forward, I felt the bottom half of my hair float around me in the water and into my face and I rested my hands on my legs.

A few minutes of just staring blankly ahead, I decided to submerge completely underwater. I scooted away from the wall of the tub behind me and when I figured I had enough space to not hit my head, I leaned back. Pinch closed nose, I felt the slushy-like water part as I sunk back. I laid there on the tub floor for a few seconds, feeling at complete ease with the stillness and coolness surrounding me.

Then, I could have sworn I heard the door slide twice again and I decided to rise back out of the water. Sitting up, I said, "Yukina, this bath is doing me wonders! I'm probably going to have you do it for me again sometime later on." I couldn't face her as I wiped some chunks of water out of my face and I pushed away my hair. "If you don't mind, of course,"

I added, "Plus, I can totally think of a great prank I can pull on Yusuke and Kuwabara," I began chuckling to myself. After rubbing my eyes somewhat, I finally turned towards the door.

The first thing I saw was the ruby eyes. Everything surrounding it was black with some stripes of white. I felt my face warm up despite the ice bath that I was in.

The first thing that came out of my mouth was: "Oh. Well, you're not Yukina."

* * *

**A/N: 1.21.13 **

**Hello! I've finally posted something.**

**I wrote this up on a whim a few months ago and it was just hanging around in my laptop since. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it after though, so I guess I'll let your imaginations wander as to what happens after this.. Maybe I'll turn this into some drabble series. Or maybe this is where I end it. Who knows! It all depends on what comes up.  
**

**Anyways. I hope you like it! I came up with the title out of the blue and just pulled it from the song. As for the 'she's taking an ice bath to ease her sore muscles?', I'm not fully confident that the ice bath may actually help sore muscles. I just took that out of some whatever. If it happens to be that I'm right and people actually do this, then let me know! Enlighten me with your knowledge. If I'm wrong, still let me know!  
**

**Comments, criticisms, reviews.. Post them! Share with me what you liked or didn't like from what I wrote. Or point out any mistakes. A good friend of mine has told me before that I tend to write long sentences. I'm still trying to fix that, so help me improve if you see any.  
**

**Thanks a bunch for stopping by! Until next time..  
**

**-Kay  
**


End file.
